


klance oneshots because i'm a whore

by everandever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Galra Keith (Voltron), Lance Is A Size Queen, Lance is a Tease (Voltron), Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Spanking, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everandever/pseuds/everandever
Summary: basically lance being a slut for keith's dick
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

Keith hummed, holding Lance's tiny waist with a tight grasp. Every snap of his hips was sending Lance further, and further away from sanity it seemed, plunging deep inside him with a rough and almost painful grip. He knew Lance loved it rough though. Deep and fast for him, Keith wouldn't think twice before giving it to him.

His moans echoed in the room, bouncing off the walls along with the shameful sound of skin- slapping and heavy panting. Lance knew that Keith was no where near finished and quite frankly, he was fine with that, pushing his hips back against him to meet his thrusts, getting him just that tiny bit deeper.

" _Ah! Oh fuck!"_

Keith would deem that Lance's moans were bordering on pornographic- they were long and drawn out, and with Lance's naturally higher pitched voice, his moans were just the same, reaching higher octaves with every deep thrust, hitting him in all the good spots that would always have him gripping onto the sheets desperately, his back slightly lifted off the mattress and head thrown back.

His tan body was skinny and lanky, flexible. And god, if Keith didn't love it.

At first Lance was insecure- and sometimes, he'll admit he still is, about his body. He thought Keith would want someone with muscles? Maybe he thought that Keith liked his men curvy. But he made sure Lance didn't feel that way anymore, and honestly, he actually feels confident with his body now. On particular days were they both happened to be very horny Lance would often put on a show for Keith, dressing up and flaunting his body like he knows he's beautiful. Because he was, and like hell was Keith ever going to let him forget that.

Keith had changed their positions now, burying himself deep and stopping for a second, earning a whine from the submissive, "k-keith-" Lance would grip the sheets tighter, squirming around desperately, "-keith plea- _ahh"_ He was interrupted by the coursing pleasure of Keith spreading his ass while his dick was still inside, chuckling darkly.

"You're so tight, babe." He hummed, glancing up at Lance with a certain look. Lance knew that look, he was going to do something else, it was like getting permission without breaking the tension. And nine times out of ten Lance would say yes. And would he regret it? Well he'll just have to see.

Lance gulped, feeling Keith only spread his ass wider.

And then he felt Keith's finger push past the ring of muscle, somewhat painful along with Keith's cock buried tight and snug inside him. It burned so good, Keith adding another, just to see how loose he could get him.

Very loose, was the answer to that.

"Keith- _Keith, ah!"_

Then Keith started to move slowly, his fingers adding a burning stretch. And Lance couldn't get enough, whimpering softly and his hips stuttering. 

"Lance, does it hurt?" Keith mumbled, though he didn't stop, simply grinding against his own finger that was also inside him.

He only sobbed and nodded, drooling against the sheets as if he was an animal.

"Does it feel good?" The Korean followed up with that question was a forceful snap of his hips, holing Lance tightly and drinking in his sweet reaction. It was quite possibly one of the best thing he heard and saw from Lance all night. The brunette's head shot up, his eyes wide and brows knitted. It hurt, it burned. And for some reason, he loved it.

Lance cried out and shook, threatening to cum. "kei-keith-" he choked out, dropping back into the mattress.

"I said-" He would thrust his hips forward again and successfully making Lance cry out in the process, "-Does it feel good?" Keith's voice was deep and raspy, his tone was demanding and it made Lance's stomach do all sorts of twists. "Yes! Oh- _fuck yes!"_ Lance sobbed out, rutting back against him.

"Fuck me- fuck me- _Keith!"_

His voice reached a higher octave when his fingers were quickly pulled out, hushing Lance softly as he whimpered. "Fuck you? But I'm already doing that, Lance" Keith's voice was teasing, he knew he enjoyed this; watching him cry and squirm.

His boyfriend was a fucking _sadist._

"You.. you know what I mean- asshole-" Lance huffed impatiently.

"No, no I don't. Why don't you tell me?" Keith knew what he was doing to Lance and it made him so frustrated. He wanted to push Keith down and force him to take him as he rides his dick. 

But he also wanted to get fucking pounded. And he wasn't going to leave this room without getting that. What can he say, sometimes he's gotta suit to his needs at the cost of his pride. Lance bit his lip and looked over his shoulder, pouting at Keith with big eyes. "What do you want from m-me?" He whined softly, still pushing back against him. With every roll of his hips he would let out soft moans, amused by Keith's choked out grunts.

"Stop moving Lance."

But did Lance listen? Of course not. He kept pushing back against him, seeing how far he could push Keith over the edge before he cracks. 

_"Lance."_ His tone was cold, warning him now. Lance was eager to find out what Keith would do, moans spilling from his mouth shamelessly.

And then, Keith did give in.

Just not how Lance expected.

_SMACK!_

Lance cried out. A stinging sensation took over his body. Keith had slapped him? His ass turned a pretty shade of pink, and Keith practically growled. "Is this what you wanted- huh?" 

_SMACK!!_

"Oh shit- oh _fuck!"_

Keith shook his head, "You wanted me to slap your ass, what are you? A slut!?" 

_SMACK!!!_   
  


"Say it! You're a slut- _Say it!"_ He snapped, noticing how Lance tightened up around him, dangerously tight.

Lance's eyes rolled back and his body shook, sobbing loudly "I'm a slut! I'm a slu- _uht- cummingg!"_ His vision went white and he felt hot liquid splatter against his pelvis. Keith simply laughed, 

"Wow.." He hummed, giving his hips a tight squeeze. "you still with me, Lance?" Lance only nodded, moaning softly as he came down from his high, something that sounded like a "yes" or a "yeah" was slurred into the moans.

"Good boy."

And then he started thrusting again. 

His movements were fast and hard, clearly chasing his own orgasm, trying to get himself off without having to stimulate Lance further.

But Lance? Lance was was on cloud nine, gargling moans and cries, desperately trying to handle the new intense pleasure he was receiving. His mind was blank, and suddenly it was like the only word he knew was "Keith".

He loved this- He loved Keith but he really loved this. 

Getting used like he was Keith's personal flesh light. This was what he wanted from the beginning.

"Keith! _Keith!"_ He practically yelled, and he didn't stop, drilling into him like he was nothing. The bed creaked loudly, the headboard hitting against the wall- yeah they'd definitely have to apologise to Hunk next door later. 

"Don't stop! Don't sto- _op- right there!"_ He cried out when Keith hit a bundle of nerves that made him go stupid, pounding into that quickly with no mercy.

Lance wasn't going to last. Even, when Keith was spilling into him he still didn't stop- 

"Gonna cum! Gonna cu- again- again! ah! _ahh!"_

Lance swore he passed out after that, since by the time he woke up he was clean and his boxers were back on, Keith cuddling him from the back.

His heart always swelled at the thought of Keith putting up with him even after passing out because he _came too hard._ Now that he thinks about it, that's probably way more embarrassing than he had first thought, and Keith was definitely not gonna let him live this down. But, he was strangely okay with that.

The next day they were met with a very mad Shiro. And a traumatized Hunk.

"You should get him a gag-" Shiro huffed rolling his eyes.

"Oh, god, Shiro don't give him ideas."


	2. say my name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is caught in the act. and keith wants him more than ever. basically.

Keith and Lance shared an apartment.

Keith works as an art teacher, he loves his job, Lance is really proud of him. 

Lance works as a dance instructor. It's not what he expected, but he gets good money. And besides, he loves dancing. 

Pidge and Hunk think somethings going on with them- most people do. They're both in their early twenties and both of them are single, people think they have a relationship- that they keep hidden, that they're secretly in love and not telling anyone. Lance and Keith: the two gay lovers who are two scared to come out to the world, show their beautiful love to the world and not be ashamed by it.

Or they're just fuck buddies.

And right now Lance wishes that were true more than anything. Sprawled out on his bed with his legs spread and a toy shoved up his ass. He wonders how he ends up like this. Every time he finishes he tells himself, "Lance. You can't get off on the thought of your best friend" And then, every time he gets horny he ends up stuffing his ass, his best friend is the _only_ thing he can think of.

That raven-black hair of his and that porcelain white skin that went a pretty shade of pink every time Lance did so much so as compliment him. Or that small, muscly body of his. As tiny as he is, Lance knows he could man-handle him whenever he pleased, pinning him down and forcing Lance to take his cock so deep. _His fat cock so deep-_

"Oh! _Keith!"_

Lance knows he should keep the noise down, knows he should bite down into a pillow- or something to make sure Keith doesn't hear him. But he can't stop himself from gripping the base of the dildo and slamming it back inside, earning another long, drawn-out moan from the Cuban, gripping the sheets as if his life depended on it. He didn't even know if Keith was home and he was shamelessly shouting his name, voice cracking with every cry.

Meanwhile, Keith was listening in outside the door. Did Lance just- just moan his name? Oh, wow, Keith had so many. Firstly, why was Lance moaning _his_ name of all people. Secondly, why the hell did he enjoy it so much? He pressed his ear against the door, he knew he shouldn't- but he couldn't help it. He couldn't hear much at first. Only the faint wet sounds of something slapping against skin- and the down-right vulgar things that Lance had been saying under his breath. Fuck, Keith could imagine it. The brunette bouncing shamelessly on a toy, as big as he could get, making the bed creak, wishing it were Keith.

There's never been a time that Keith was jealous of a dildo. Except now, of course.

Normally he dreads the thought of seeing anyone straight after work, especially people like Lance- but this was a nice surprise. Not as if it were for him, Lance thinks he's alone right now. Which morally, this makes Keith the bad guy of this story. But he couldn't just ignore his best friend who is currently chanting his name like a mantra. If Lance could get off to the thought of him, surely Keith would be allowed to listen.

It's not like he was going to do anything about it He'd just listen. 

That was what he was going to do- until he got hard. _What?_ Can you blame him? A decently hot guy is fucking himself to the thought of him right now. Lance wants him, and Keith wants Lance. Really if he were to walk in there right now Lance would probably be happy about it, he'd beg Keith to fuck him. Yeah, he can imagine how Lance would react. Wide eyed and all. Embarrassed, caught masturbating to his best friend. Keith could cum at the thought of it. Something so far up his ass to count for Keith's huge cock (not that he likes to brag, but.)

Though there was only one problem. Lance didn't know Keith was listening, didn't know Keith found it hot. Didn't know that he was currently drooling against the door and jerking off to Lance's moans and cries. He didn't even know if Lance was close- or was it that he had already came? He was fucking himself through his orgasm, being a good boy for Keith and not stopping until he says so.

"Keith! Keith- so fucking _good! Hnn!"_

How was he meant to just ignore things like that? Lance was imagining him fucking him. Lance McClain. His best friend. God, Keith wanted to wreck him. Kick the door open and pounce on him. He'd growl like a fucking animal and Lance would love it, Lance would love anything he did to him. He was sure of it. The flick of Keith's wrist was growing faster in pace, the Korean panting heavily. Not even been five minutes and he was already close? 

_Lance, what're you doing to me?_

Is what he would have said if he could actually be there, instead he stayed quiet, moaning under his breath. He could hear it now- Lance was almost there. Fuck, he wants to see his face when he cums. Keith bets he goes wide eyed, big, blue eyes spilling tears before rolling to the back of his head, tongue out and shaking violently. 

Turns out Keith wasn't too far off. He can hear Lance when he cums. The man's back was arched off the bed just a little and his fits were balled into the sheets, squeezing tightly, begging to be able to hold on longer even though he knows he can't. Before he could even get out a moan his orgasm had already broke him, pleasure crashing down on him and ultimately leaves him a panting mess, covered in his own cum.

The moment Keith heard him shout out his name: " _Ah!! Keith!!"_ He knew he couldn't hold back, pushing his body a little too hard against the door and choking out a moan of his own.

"Fuck- _Lance"_

Keith came in his boxers. He didn't think he would actually finish the job like this so he didn't pull his dick out before hand. Which clearly became his downfall. He panted heavily, gasping softly and doing his fly back up. Now all he had to do was walk away and pretend nothing had happened. That's all he had to do- and yet- he still couldn't resist himself.

He just wanted a peak of Lance's blissed out expression- then he can die happy. Keith grabbed the handle and twisted it, trying his best not to make it squeak as he opened the door. And shit, if that sight of him wasn't one of the best things he had seen. His tan body was limp, legs spread and his stomach covered in his own cum. The dildo was still inside him, deep and still. It was a beautiful sight, Lance's eyes were closed and his chest was rising up and down slowly. His brown hair was a mess, sweat making strands of it stick to his face. Keith was drinking in the sweet sight as much as he could.   
  
"Keith?.."   
  


Holy shit- He saw him. 

Lance was looking up at him with big blue eyes, his expression was alarmed and yet he didn't get up to cover himself. Was he that fucked up already? Keith stared at him, gulping. He wasn't telling him to leave- even when he was walking in, he still didn't tell him to leave. He stopped at the end of Lance's bed, biting his lip and putting a knee onto the mattress. "Lance.."

And then that was it. They were both hungry for each other. Keith pushed himself forward from the knee on the bed, crawling on top of him and pressing his lips against his. God, they were so hot. And so needy. His lips were just as he expected, soft and wet. He couldn't get enough- nipping at his bottom lip and groaning deeply into his mouth. Lance was putty in his hands, feeling them snake down his arms, all the way to his thighs. And then he pulled away.

"Sit up for me, Lance." He breathed out. No words needed to be spoken at this point, they both knew they wanted each other, so why wait?

Lance did as he was told. Besides, he didn't need to be asked twice. He sat up, going to take out the dildo in the process, only for Keith to slap his hand away. "Don't pull it out."

Fuck, the demand sent shivers down his spine. 

He pulled his hands away and looked over at Keith. He was sitting beside Lance, holding him in his arm. His breath was hot and wet against his neck and his free hand was now at his ass. Keith gave it a tight squeeze- and then his hand was at the base of the dildo. God, Lance can't keep up with him, breathing heavily and letting him do as he pleased. He just came, he was so sensitive.  
  


So when Keith grabbed the dildo and pulled it out slowly, he couldn't help but cry out. "Holy _shit!"_

Keith hushed him with a smile, the arm holding him close snaking up from his side to his mouth. "Shh..be a good boy for me Lance.." His force was rough and deep, sliding the toy in and out of him slowly, keeping Lance's noises muffled behind his hand. He felt like he was on fire. One second Keith fucking him was just a figment of his imagination and now he's actually here, praising him and fucking him with a dildo. It was humiliating and shameful and it felt so fucking good.

Keith sped up his movements, slowly pulling it out, only to push it back in with more force. "Yeah.. you like that? Huh?" He whispered, groaning at the muffled cries Lance was responding with. Doing something like this was so dirty, and they both loved it.

"God, Lance. When I heard you moaning my name- I just wanted to come in here and tear you apart.." He admitted, his pace not faltering. "If i knew you were such a slut I would've fucked you for you, we wouldn't even need this toy." Lance whined, almost like a sob as he tried to get the words out, though he just couldn't. Keith wasn't stopping and his legs twitched in pleasure. 

"Kei- _eith- se-sensitive-"_ Lance tried to get out with his mouth being covered, only for Keith to hush him again, slamming the dildo in now, reaching all the places that made him go mad. 

"Sh.. sh, i know Lance, I know. You're being so good for me, babe. So good." Lance mewled at the praise, looking into Keith's eyes desperately. His eyes were filled with tears, it made them look like the ocean. Keith loved looking into them, glassy and filled with want. He wasn't leaving this room until he had made Lance cum again, he knew that much. He angled the toy so it hit his prostate every time, over and over. 

Keith hummed, licking at Lance's neck. "You wanna cum? You wanna be a good boy and cum for me?" His hand pressed against his mouth, slowly letting his pointer finger enter Lance's mouth for him to suck on, the feeling of Lance's warm tongue making him groan.

Lance couldn't get out what he wanted to say. All he could do was whine against his fingers and chant the same thought in his head over and over..

_cumming cummingcummingcumming-_

White was all he could see, his hips bucking up at the last slam into his prostate before he was cumming all over his stomach once more, Keith pulling out his fingers quickly to hear his noises when he came. And oh fuck, that alone could have made Keith cream his pants. It was a long, broken cry- almost like a sob. No, like a _scream._ He shook against Keith, his eyes rolled back and drool dripping from his tongue. Keith loved this view, he looked like a mess. A hot, beautiful mess.

"There we go.. Good boy.." Keith muttered praises into his ear, kissing as his neck and jawline softly as he came down from his high. When Lance finally went limp, he seemed so tired, smiley and giggly, the Korean would be lying if he said he didn't find it absolutely adorable. Keith hushed Lance again as he pulled the dildo out completely, rocking him gently as he whined.

"Come on Lance, lets get you cleaned up" The Cuban only hummed at that, leaning into Keith's hand as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Keith..?" Lance muttered.

"Yeah?"

Lance looked down, and then back up at him with a red face and a small smile. "Thank you.."

Keith's heart skipped a beat, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "You're welcome, Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep the comments and kudos coming my dudes bhhaajbshd


	3. quiet for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they take up shiro's suggestion to use gags. that's it.

"I can't believe I'm even letting you do this."

Lance groaned as Keith climbed off of his bare lap, staring down at the poorly tied knot. Yes, he had tied Lance to the bed. With his tie. He was complaining, sure, but that's Lance. He always complains about anything that Keith does. But deep down Keith knows the Cuban is enjoying this- his cock stood up, his tip an angry red, leaking pre-come already. Lance normally doesn't let Keith tease him, wanting him to get right to the fun parts. Because waiting was hell for Lance. His patience already wearing thin. "Keith." He would whine softly, bucking his hips up at the tiniest touches. But Keith would never give in, he loved torturing Lance. Until he was a sobbing, drooling mess. 

And if he knew one thing, it was that Lance loved it too. 

He knew Lance loved being broken, his mind torn to pieces by the head of Keith's dick. Pounding into his ass so hard he can feel it in his stomach and he forgets his own name.

Keith had a big dick.

A fucking huge cock.

And when Lance first saw it, he didn't even know it'd fit. He thought it'd split him in half. But as soon as it was nestled deep inside him, he knew then. He practically worshipped Keith's cock. Lance wouldn't even mind if he got bigger, he loved the feeling of him in his stomach,

Thus the long-awaited discovery, Lance was a size queen.

Keith had discussed some boundaries before this. Red to stop, yellow to take a break, green to go again or keep going. But tonight was different. He needed Lance to tell him his colours another way- why? you ask? well, Keith was planning to gag his poor little twink boyf. If Lance wanted to stop, he needed to pull on the tie, it wasn't tight, Lance could easily slip out of it and bang on the drawer to get Keith to stop. That made it more exciting, the idea that Lance could break out at any time, but he wanted to stay like this. he wanted to.

Keith was a sadist. 

It started off as a joke, but, Lance quickly realised it was a fact. Maybe they really were compatible after all, Lance was a masochist.

Which led to Lance now receiving some painful little bites at his thighs that made him squeak and moan. "Keith,, Keith, need you.." But Keith still didn't listen, even when he bucked his hips us aggressively. 

Keith would sometimes give in, give him what he wanted except there was always a catch.

His fingers were deep inside him now, purposely avoiding his prostate, making Lance shiver and squirm. "You're so- ah! Unfair..nhh.." The brunette was sweating, tears welling in his eyes. They had been at this for almost half an hour, it wasn't even that long but he couldn't take it. Lance wanted- no, needed him. 

"Keith- Keith, _please_ " He sobbed desperately, thighs shaking.

"Keith! Keith- I'll be a good boy! Just please- plea _ahh.."_ His words were cut off by a long drawn out moan as Keith jabbed his fingers at his sensitive walls, Lance melting at the touch.

And then, when Keith finally pulled his fingers out, and finally pressed his tip against Lance's hole- of course, there had to be another catch; there's always a fucking catch. He leaned over and pulled up a gag. They had discussed this before, the conditions if they'd ever use one. but Lance thought he had forgotten about the idea. Guess not. He opened his mouth, looking aware with a stubborn expression, trying to hide how much the gag being placed in his mouth was turning him on as if his cock throbbing wasn't a dead give-away.

Keith hummed, pulling away from his mouth and admiring how it looked "Pretty baby, so pretty, My little whore." Lance shvered at his words, whining around the red ball as he pushed in slowly.

It felt.. so good. for not being able to make the noises he needed to, it added an extra restriction to him that made him feel powerless. 

Keith started thrusting at a steady pace, thrusting into him deep and quick. Lance loved the stretch he felt when he was around Keith's cock, dragging in and out, abusing his sensitive walls to no end. "mhh! nhh!"

Lance's noises were muffled, his eyes squeezed shut. Keith bottomed out, he never went easy on Lance unless he wanted him to, and holy hell he wanted anything but that. His toes curling up at the hard thrusts into his prostate, milking him. 

Lance was never one to last long, but this was embarrassing. Cumming hard and quick already. Maybe it was the gag. Maybe it was the things Keith said: "Yeah, you like that, filthy slut.." or, "keep squeezing around me, Lancey, such a cockslut for me." Perhaps it was his deep grunts or occasional whines- or maybe it was the bed banging against the wall. Letting anyone on the other side know that they were having hard, messy sex. 

Or maybe it was just Lance being a pre-mature ejaculator. But either way, whether he came or not, Keith didn't stop. He kept pounding, practically bending Lance in half as he pushed his legs up to thrust deeper.

"Mphh! Nhh- K-keef-" Lance tried to get out, spit drooling down his chin. He was so oversensitive- so overstimulated and yet he loved it.

"You want me to cum inside you? Hm?" Keith groaned out and Lance could only nod, giving another string of muffled moans in response. 

"Mhm! _Mm!"_ God, he was so desperate, so needy. And then he felt Keith slam into him one last time, burying himself balls deep inside him and spilling his hot seed. Lance could only sob, his thighs shaking. He felt so good, so full, so perfect.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"At least they didn't hear us this time." Lance mumbled to Keith as Pidge ranted to them about how traumatizing it is for them and Hunk to be listening to them every night.

"Yeah, but they definitely heard the bed.. I almost broke the wall." 

"...fair point."

**Author's Note:**

> will take requests my dudes


End file.
